


[Podfic] Unforgiven

by EmilianaDarling



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:58:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1513049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilianaDarling/pseuds/EmilianaDarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Eames is dead. Arthur goes out for revenge."</p><p>[Originally posted on Livejournal on February 16, 2011.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Unforgiven

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unforgiven](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/46430) by Epistolic. 



> So I figured it was about time to update my podfic archiving on AO3. :3 This ppdfic was originally posted at [my livejournal](http://emilianadarling.livejournal.com/3192.html) on February 16, 2011. The audio quality isn't up to my current standards (and this one doesn't even have a podbook or podbook cover D:), but I'm still quite proud of my old podfics and would like to have them safely archived. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**Author:** epistolic (formerly knowmydark)  
 **Reader:** Emiliana Darling  
 **Length:** 00:25:35  
 **Download:** [MP3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/unforgiven) at the Audiofic Archive


End file.
